royaltyfreevnfandomcom-20200214-history
Daichi
Daichi Hisakawa (久川大智 Hisakawa Daichi) is one of the castle guards, and is a major character in the story. He is the roommate of Ryouta and The protagonist. Appearance Daichi has neat dark brown hair and eyes. He wears the standard guard uniform, though his jacket has less silver trimmings than Ryouta's, his shirt is completely buttoned, and his tie is worn properly. Personality Daichi basically plays the straight man to Ryouta's antics. Despite being best friends with Ryouta, he does often get annoyed by him. He seems to enjoy having Takahiro around, and seems to have a brother/sister relationship with Chibana. Throughout every route, he seems to show concern for the girls and Takahiro when they're having problems. Role in Routes *In Act 1, he and Ryouta are introduced as Takahiro's roommates, helping him get acclimated to the castle and how things work there. In the Act 1 Bad End (if Takahiro does not manage to romance any of the princesses), he and Ryouta hang out with Takahiro, telling him more information about the princesses and castle life. *In Utako's route, he's the one that informs Takahiro of Ryouta's crush on Utako. He further convinces him that they shouldn't break up because of Ryouta, showing that he seems to support the relationship. *In Aya's route, he only really appears in the breakfast scenes and scenes that take place in the boys' room. He is supportive of the relationship. *In Shizuka's route, he is misblamed for tripping her when it was actually Ryouta that did it. Shizuka does clear his name and he goes on normally for the rest of the route. *In Hinata's route, he only really appears in the breakfast scenes and scenes in the boys' room, though in Hinata's bad end, he does go with Takahiro to the art room to make sure she's okay. *In Mai's route, he participates in the swordfight to defend Shizuka. Though it's never brought up in-game, the two do actually become a couple after this. Trivia *Daichi (written as 大智) means "large, wisdom", and Hisakawa (written as 久川) means "marketplace, river". *His original name was Alex. * Daichi is one of the younger guards, despite being the oldest major character in the game (aside from the Queen and Naoko). *Daichi doesn't have any known talent, but it's assumed that just being on the guard is something he's good at. *He has a crush on Shizuka, and the feeling is heavily implied to be mutual. Though it's never outright stated in-game, there are subtle hints of this: **In the Act 1 bad end, Ryouta exclaims that Daichi has a crush on someone, though Daichi cuts him off before he can say who. **In Shizuka's route, while he doesn't show jealousy over her relationship with Takahiro, he does try to help her up when Ryouta trips her. Shizuka goes to her mother and clears Daichi's name, stating that "he wouldn't do something like that". **In Mai's route, he fights for her in the swordfights and she blushes as he takes her away. Category:Males Category:Supporting characters Category:Castle workers